dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Miner/Guide
Introduction A brutal leveling guide for Miners would be to mine the highest collectable ore for your level since it gives the most xp, but: * Most of the time, you'll be competing with other miners and be idle for long minutes. Certainly in mines where several ores are present on the same map, do not neglect lower-level ores. In (-25,24) for example, there are many miners who will remain idle waiting for Bauxite to spawn, when Bronze was available. Don't forget that 2 Bronze give you nearly the same XP (40) as 1 Bauxite (45)! * Similarly, think about how much ore is in one mine compared to another, you may find out that altough one mine has 10 bauxite (450exp) another has 20 bronze and 20 iron (600exp). * If you are power-mining (mining for xp only), just drop or destroy your ore (at high level, Bronze can be cumbersome in your backpack ;), but see below. * If you don't want to waste your ore, it takes no time to go back to the city and bank it (for your other professions) or sell it to the Miners' Sellrooms. Even bronze is a good source of kamas. * Another way to gain XP is to craft alloys. Do this only if you do not have other professions to level, as it is ore-expensive. Probably use this only at high levels, when your collect ore in higher numbers and can make quick xp (and some money) from high-level alloys. * If you have spare kamas and high enough level crafting the Smithmagic Potions can be a good way of earning exp. * A strength build is useful to carry more ore (but not necessary). * When you are mining remember never to babysit one vein unless it is the only vein that holds the metal you are mining. In most cases you want to set a path and *keep moving* back and forth along that path. Locations See the sortable table on the Mine page. Leveling Levels 1-9 Mine Iron. Best places are (0,-3) combined with (-2,4),(5,19) or (-3,9). You can also mine Iron on Porcos' Territory. There are two mines each with around 10 iron in, these are not popular mines so they are often full of ore. Levels 10-19 Collect Iron and Copper from (-3,9). Levels 20-29 * Either stay in (-3,9) for Iron, Copper and Bronze (but the place is crowded) * or go to (-25,24) North of Brakmar to level on Bronze * (-25,46) is another place where higher level miners tend to ignore Bronze, so you might have a try there. Levels 30-60 * If your character is high level enough to fight Dark Miners, use the Railway System to travel among mines. * Try to find mines where you have the highest range of ore to collect * Suggested places are (-25,24) and (-25,46) * Other places are: :* (-2,4) up to Lv. 40 :* (-23,32) - best reached with the Railway System :* (-2,17) - Ded Aleicar rock cave, but you're better off mining gold from mines with other high-level ores such as (-25,24) and (-25,46) Levels 60-79 * Make Kouartz. Levels 80+ * Make Kriptonit. Alloys Making Alloys can speed up raising Miner significantly however they do use a ton of Ores in the process, as of such some players may prefer to not craft Alloys if they need individual Ores quickly. Silicate and Dolomite These ores are not a good way to level because they require the correct alignment and are scarce. Collect them only as a resource for crafts or kamas.